jat_music_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The X Factor (UK series 13)
The X Factor is a British television music competition to find new singing talent. The thirteenth series began airing on ITV on Saturday 27 August 2016 and ended on Sunday 11 December 2016. Dermot O'Leary returned to present the main show on ITV for the ninth time, after having quit the previous year. Simon Cowell was the only judge from the 12th series to return; Nicole Scherzinger, Sharon Osbourne and Louis Walsh all returned, replacing Rita Ora, Cheryl Fernandez-Versini and Nick Grimshaw. Matt Edmondson and Rylan Clark-Neal replaced Rochelle Humes and Melvin Odoom as hosts of The Xtra Factor, which was rebranded as The Xtra Factor Live and was broadcast live twice every week, with Roman Kemp making appearances as a digital presenter and social media reporter. James Harrison was announced the winner on 11 December 2016, making Scherzinger the winning mentor for the second time, Harrison received 73% of the votes in the final which makes his victory the most comprehensive in the shows history. Saara Aalto came second. This series was sponsored by TalkTalk. Judges and presenters On 18 February 2016, series 12 judge Nick Grimshaw announced that he would not come back for another series on the judging panel. On 5 April 2016, it was confirmed that Cheryl would not return as a judge. Rita Ora confirmed she was leaving the judging panel on 10 May 2016. On the same day, it was reported that former judges Nicole Scherzinger, Sharon Osbourne and Louis Walsh may return to join Simon Cowell on the judging panel. Walsh confirmed he had signed a contract on 15 May 2016. The judging line-up was officially confirmed as Cowell, Walsh, Osbourne and Scherzinger on 1 June 2016. In March 2016, it was confirmed that Dermot O'Leary would return to present The X Factor on ITV for the ninth time, after having quit the previous year, and said he was "very flattered to be asked back". For series 12, O'Leary was replaced by Olly Murs and Caroline Flack, but the viewing numbers fell and O'Leary was asked back. Richard Holloway, boss of Thames, said he was "a much-loved part of The X Factor and one of the best presenters in the business", while Kevin Lygo, ITV's Director of TV, said he was "an important part of the ITV family". On 27 June 2016, it was confirmed that Matt Edmondson will be the new host of The Xtra Factor replacing Rochelle Humes and Melvin Odoom. On 1 July 2016, it was confirmed that Rylan Clark-Neal will co-host alongside Edmondson, and that Capital FM DJ Roman Kemp would be a digital presenter and social media reporter. Mel B joined the panel for one day of London auditions in lieu of Nicole Scherzinger. Selection process 'Auditions' The minimum age to audition this year was 16. Contestants needed three or more 'yeses' from the four judges to progress to Bootcamp. 'Mobile auditions' In addition to the producers' auditions, the "Mobile Audition Tour" took place throughout the UK and Ireland. Auditions ran between 7 March and 30 April 2016, and visited Skegness, Sheffield, Aberdeen, Peterborough, Telford, Edinburgh, Cambridge, Sunderland, Nottingham, Middlesbrough, Leicester, Coventry, Ipswich, Scarborough, Chelmsford, Northampton, Southend-on-Sea, Hull, Milton Keynes, Essex, York, Isle of Man, Swindon, Portsmouth, Bognor Regis, Bristol, Blackpool, Preston, Weston-Super-Mare, Brighton, Newquay, Wigan, Truro, Hastings, Exeter, Margate, Yeovil and Maidstone. 'Open auditions' 'Judges' auditions' Originally, the format for auditions was announced to return to that of series 10 and 11, with both room auditions and consequent arena auditions before bootcamp. However, the arena auditions were scrapped at the end of June, towards the end of the filming of the room auditions. The auditions started on 10 June in Leicester and continued in Manchester on 13 June. The next auditions took place on 17 June in London where Mel B was a guest judge in place of Scherzinger, while Scherzinger had other commitments. Contestant Philip Hadlow did not progress to Bootcamp, but judged one audition in Walsh's place. Subsequent auditions were held in London on 19 June, with Scherzinger returning, before moving to Edinburgh on 23 June and Dublin on 1 July. Selected auditions were broadcast over seven episodes, between 27 August and 17 September 2016. 'Bootcamp' Bootcamp took place at Alexandra Palace from 6 to 8 July 2016. It was broadcast in a single episode on 18 September 2016. The contestants all chose a song from a wall with sheets of paper attached. Each song appeared three times and the three acts who picked the same song would perform that song as a group. Immediately after each performance, the judges would either put the acts through or eliminate them immediately. 121 acts were successful in this part, and the judges then deliberated to cut the number of contestants down further, to decide who would reach the six-chair challenge. At the end of Bootcamp, the judges discovered which categories they would mentor: Cowell was given the Girls, Scherzinger was given the Boys, Osbourne was given the Over 25s and Walsh was given the Groups. 'Six-chair challenge' The six-chair challenge took place from 9 to 12 July, at The SSE Arena, Wembley. It was broadcast over two episodes on 24 and 25 September. Scherzinger and Cowell chose their final six acts during Saturday's show, while Osbourne and Walsh picked their acts during Sunday's show. 'Judges' houses' Filming for judges' houses took place in late August and early/mid September. The locations and guest judges were officially confirmed on 21 September 2016. Walsh was assisted in Ibiza by Fleur East and Alesha Dixon, Cowell went to Malibu with Mel B and Emma Bunton, Osbourne went to her Los Angeles home where she was joined by Robbie Williams, and Scherzinger went to Nice with Calvin Harris. Filipino singer Ivy Grace Paredes, who was originally selected as one of Osbourne's over-25s at the six-chair challenge, withdrew from the competition because her visa would not be issued in time, and she was replaced by Honey G. Four more acts were chosen as wildcards to go to judges' houses. Walsh chose Samantha Lavery for Cowell, Cowell chose Ryan Lawrie for Scherzinger, Scherzinger chose Saara Aalto for Osbourne and Osbourne chose Yes Lad for Walsh. Finalists : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Withdrew Live shows 'Results summary' ;Colour key 'Live show details' 'Week 1 (8/9 October)' *Theme: "Express yourself" (songs to showcase who they are) *Group performance: "Sax" *Musical guest: James Arthur ("Say You Won't Let Go") It was announced at the beginning of Saturday's live show that Brooks Way would not be performing. A spokesperson for the show said: "Due to circumstances that have arisen, Brooks Way will not be appearing on tonight's show." ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Walsh: Saara Aalto – backed his own act, Bratavio * Osbourne: Bratavio – gave no reason but effectively backed her own act, Saara Aalto * Scherzinger: Bratavio – based on the sing-off performances * Cowell: Bratavio – based on the sing-off performances. 'Week 2 (15/16 October)' *Theme: "Motown" *Musical guests: **Saturday: Cast of Motown: The Musical ("Dancing in the Street") **Sunday: OneRepublic ("Kids") and Little Mix ("Shout Out to My Ex") On 10 October 2016, it was confirmed that Brooks Way would no longer be taking part in the show after being absent from the first live show. It was later confirmed that Four of Diamonds, who were eliminated at Judges' Houses, would replace them. ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Scherzinger: Saara Aalto – backed her own act, Freddy Parker * Osbourne: Freddy Parker – gave no reason but effectively backed her own act, Saara Aalto * Walsh: Freddy Parker – gave no reason * Cowell: Saara Aalto – said the decision was harder than last week and chose to go with his gut With the acts in the sing-off receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Freddy Parker was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. 'Week 3 (22/23 October)' *Theme: "Divas" *Guest mentor: John Legend *Group performance: "Year 3000" (with Busted) *Musical guests: **Saturday: icole Scherzinger ("I'm Every Woman"/"Respect") **Sunday: Busted ("Year 3000"; with finalists), Shawn Mendes ("Mercy") and John Legend ("Love Me Now") ;Judges' votes to eliminate< * Walsh: Relley C – said that his own act, Four of Diamonds, had more potential * Osbourne: Four of Diamonds – gave no reason but effectively backed her own act, Relley C * Scherzinger: Relley C – based on the sing-off performances * Cowell: Relley C – said that Four of Diamonds had more potential 'Week 4 (29/30 October)' *Theme: Fright Night *Group performance: "Cake by the Ocean" *Musical guests: Louisa Johnson ("So Good") and Bruno Mars ("24K Magic") ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Cowell: Four of Diamonds – gave no reason but effectively backed his own act, Gifty Louise * Walsh: Gifty Louise – gave no reason, but effectively backed his own act, Four of Diamonds * Scherzinger: Gifty Louise – gave no reason * Osbourne: Gifty Louise – gave no reason Note: Harrison performed an English language version of "Mein Herz brennt" 'Week 5 (5/6 November)' *Theme: "Girlband vs Boyband" *Group performance: "Keep On Movin' *Musical guests: Emeli Sandé ("Breathing Underwater") and Robbie Williams ("Love My Life") During the fifth live results show, O'Leary confirmed that the final 8 would be part of The X Factor UK Live Tour 2017. ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Walsh: Saara Aalto – gave no reason but effectively backed his own act, Four of Diamonds * Osbourne: Four of Diamonds – gave no reason but effectively backed her own act, Saara Aalto * Scherzinger: Four of Diamonds – based on the sing-off performances * Cowell: Four of Diamonds – said he thought Four of Diamonds would be safe based on their first performance but concluded that Aalto was more likely to consistently improve following a bad week 'Week 6 (12/13 November)' *Theme: "Disco" *Group performance: "Rise Up" *Musical guests: **Saturday: Sister Sledge ("We Are Family") **Sunday: Nathan Sykes ("Famous") and Olly Murs ("Grow Up") It was revealed during the sixth live show that the lifeline vote would not return for the remainder of the series. ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Cowell: Ryan Lawrie – gave no reason, but effectively backed his own act, Sam Lavery * Scherzinger: Sam Lavery – gave no reason, but effectively backed her own act, Ryan Lawrie * Walsh: Ryan Lawrie – gave no reason, but stated that Lavery was who he picked as Cowell's wildcard * Osbourne: Sam Lavery – gave no reason With the acts in the sing-off receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Sam Lavery was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. 'Week 7 (19/20 November)' *Theme: "Movies" (songs from films) *Musical guests: Cast of School of Rock ("Teacher's Pet"), Craig David ("Change My Love") and Alicia Keys ("Blended Family (What You Do for Love)") ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Cowell: Ryan Lawrie – felt that Honey G wanted it more * Osbourne: Ryan Lawrie – backed her own act, Honey G * Scherzinger: Honey G – backed her own act, Ryan Lawrie * Walsh: Ryan Lawrie – gave no reason 'Week 8 (26/27 November)' *Theme: "Louis Loves" (songs chosen by Walsh); contestants' own choice (no theme) *Group performance: "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" *Musical guests: Busted ("On What You're On") and Clean Bandit featuring Anne-Marie and Sean Paul ("Rockabye") For the first time this series, contestants performed two songs. ;Judges' votes to eliminate *Walsh: Honey G – backed his own act, 5 After Midnight, saying they were better than Honey G *Osbourne: 5 After Midnight – backed her own act, Honey G *Scherzinger: Honey G – gave no reason *Cowell: Honey G – said that had to do what the public would expect, and that Honey G had gone as far as she could in the competition 'Week 9: Semi-final (3/4 December)' *Theme: "Christmas"; no theme *Group performance: "Do They Know It's Christmas? (2014)" *Musical guests: Zara Larsson ("I Would Like"/"Lush Life") and Lady Gaga ("Million Reasons") ;Judges' votes to send through to the final *Osbourne: Saara Aalto – gave no reason but effectively backed her own act, Saara Aalto *Cowell: Emily Middlemas – gave no reason but effectively backed his own act, Emily Middlemas *Scherzinger: Saara Aalto – gave no reason *Walsh: Saara Aalto – gave no reason 'Week 10: Final (10/11 December)' ;10 December *Themes: New song (no theme); celebrity duets *Group performance: "Final Night"/"Shout Out to My Ex"/"Cake by the Ocean"/"Can't Stop the Feeling!" (all finalists except Brooks Way, and Beck Martin, who reached bootcamp singing his own song, "Friday Night") *Musical guests: Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki ("Just Hold On"), Honey G ("Men in Black"/"Ice Ice Baby"/"Jump"/"The Honey G Show") and The Weeknd ("Can't Feel My Face"/"Starboy") 5 After Midnight received the fewest public votes and was automatically eliminated. ;11 December *Themes: Song of the series; no theme *Group performance: "Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)" (Final 2 with Kylie Minogue) *Musical guests: Kylie Minogue with Final 2 ("Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)"), Madness ("Mr Apples"/"Our House"/"It Must Be Love"), auditionees ("Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now") and Little Mix featuring Charlie Puth ("Oops"/"Touch" Following the announcement that Harrison had won, he performed his winner's single, "When Christmas Comes Around".